<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tower of Ascendance by TwilightQueenMZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737381">Tower of Ascendance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ'>TwilightQueenMZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Levels, Monsters, Multiverse, Ninja, System, Transformation, skills, stats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Receiving an invitation to a game, Hinata, a now heartbroken woman, decides to go... And unexpectedly finding herself playing in a game that spans the universe, dimensional planes, and multiverse itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tower of Ascendance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything!</p>
<p>(A/N) I know I need to update my other stories, and I will, most of them having a second or another chapter halfway done... Though I have no idea when they'll be finished. Anyway, besides that, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind, which is odd since I usually don't care for Hinata... But I just had to write this!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>XxXxXxX</b>
</p>
<p>"W-Why..." Hinata Hyuga whispered brokenly from the roof of a building in the village of the hidden mist as she watched Naruto have dinner at a steak restaurant. Sakura and Ino were eating with him, red-faced with infatuated smiles and large pregnant bellies. The red raging Chakra that she could see with her Byakugan circulating in their stomachs, making it more than obvious who the father was.</p>
<p>Tears in her eyes, Hinata shakily pulled off a necklace from her neck, one she'd gotten from Naruto on her twentieth birthday this year. Opening it, she traced her finger on Naruto's picture, Drips of water falling down on it from the sky as it started to rain, mixing in with her tears.</p>
<p>For year's Hinata had waited for Naruto to notice her, talk to her, and always hoped for something more to happen... And then he did. For one blissful year after the war, it was just them, Hinata and Naruto... Unfortunately, that was when everything began to change. Naruto started staying out late, claiming he was busy learning his future duties as the Hokage, then he slowly stopped returning home, sometimes even leaving the village for days on end, not bothering to tell her where he went. Finally, after a few weeks, Hinata couldn't stand it anymore and decided to follow him.</p>
<p>Now she knew the truth. She wasn't Naruto's only woman.</p>
<p>What was worse was that based on what Hinata could see, both Sakura and Ino were in the last stages of their third trimester. Meaning Naruto had to have gotten both women pregnant merely a few days after her birthday had passed.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and calming her emotions, Hinata turned around, not wanting to see any more.</p>
<p>
  <b>Congratulations!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Hinata Hyuga,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You've been invited to the Tower of Ascension! This is our first year and the debut of our game. So we've taken no shortcuts. The universe, multiverse, and dimensional worlds have all been examined. Certain people with abilities or just ordinary people, humans and non-humans are all being sent invitations like yours. As for why... It's to participate in our game! The winner receives two lottery tickets, a prize of choice that will be shown later, and an opportunity to change your life!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For better or worse, however, that isn't our concern, hope to see you soon!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Signed, </b><br/>
<b>- The Administrator</b>
</p>
<p>A little confused, Hinata finished reading the message, then tried poking the screen that had appeared from nowhere in front of her face. Surprisingly, she found she could feel it. However, it felt like a typical screen, somewhat like the ones in the Konoha hospital... Except for the fact that this one was floating and followed her whenever she turned her head.</p>
<p>Looking down at the bottom of the screen, Hinata watched as the accept button shined with red and black lettering, then clicked it. Something she would have been far more hesitant to do if she was thinking straight. But after Naruto's cheating and betrayal, plus Sakura and Ino's, who she'd thought were her friends, well, Hinata wasn't in the best state of mind to be making choices. Let alone think of any consequences that might happen.</p>
<p>...A few seconds later, Hinata Hyuga vanished from the rooftop, never to return. Breaking fate and changing the course of the Naruto world forever.</p>
<p>
  <b>XxXxXxX</b>
</p>
<p>Blinking, Hinata found herself standing on a glowing white platform, hundreds of thousands of people sitting in what looked to be a massive stadium many times bigger than the one in Konoha. Crowds of people and what Hinata could only guess were the nonhuman people based on their odd looks shouting and talking as they introduced themselves, meeting people from different worlds.</p>
<p>"<b>Welcome, welcome to the starting point of the tower!" </b>A masked woman clapped in excitement from a tall stage in the middle of the stadium, two massive screens on each side showing a zoomed-in video of the woman. <b>"My name is the Administrator and the host of the game!"</b></p>
<p>At her words, everyone quieted down, Hinata taking a seat on an empty bench by the platform as she focused on the Administrator.</p>
<p>"<b>Now I know everyone is curious about the game, and I must say this is a better turn out than I thought. Especially for those of you who came as a guild, or rather guilds." </b>The Administrator chuckled, the sound unintentionally making Hinata's tensed muscles relax. <b>"But I want to make a few things clear. This game is not a fair one, many of you will die, and your life will irrevocably change after this. However, in return, the reward you will get for winning the game will be beyond imagination."</b></p>
<p>At those words, the two screens beside the Administrator changed, quickly flipping through abilities, weapons, creatures, and even life itself.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, before anyone asks, immortality is possible, and not the pseudo immortality a few of you in the audience have... Now onto the game!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"As I said before, this is not a fair game. But to make it more exciting and to have this be a competition... Your abilities, strength, and skills are now gone."</b>
</p>
<p>If the stadium was silent before, it was like the dead now. Not a single person spoke, let alone twitched, the information that had just been revealed sounding absurd, but something they could feel was the truth deep down inside.</p>
<p><b>"Aww, come on, people! It's not so bad for those lucky enough to have a bloodline of some sort, such as a dragon body or a devil fruit I know some in the audience have eaten. Those are not counted, and you have full access. However, everyone's body is now set to the worst of the worst, rank F." </b>Amusement bleeding into her voice. The masked woman paused then waved her hand, a window showing up in from of each person in the stadium, looking precisely like the invitation window. <b>"For those still unsatisfied, well, I did say this experience will change your life... On the screen in front of you, there is a class selection. It has almost countless options and is how you will compete and hold your own in the game."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Some classes are unique; others are not. However, keep in mind that even the most trash class can beat a strong class depending on the person and understanding of how to use it."</b>
</p>
<p>Trying to keep the Administrators words in mind, Hinata scrolled through the list on her screen for a few minutes, but the list kept going on and on. Seeming never to end, with words and names of classes she had never heard of before. Growing a little frustrated, Hinata saw a class named Kunoichi and clicked it immediately.</p>
<p>
  <b>[Choose Class Type]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class: Kunoichi</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Seduction and deception is Kunoichi's bread and butter. However, alone without her fellow Ninja, a Kunoichi is a fragile class, considered by most to be a glass cannon. Their weapons being leather nails, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and a senbon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class Restriction: </b>
  <em>You must choose a lord to serve to pick this class.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class: Shadow Kunoichi</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Stealth and assassination are the usual styles of a Shadow Kunoichi. Their weapons most commonly being a tanto, fan, smoke bombs, kunai, and poison.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class Restriction: </b>
  <em>You must choose a Lord to serve to pick this class.</em>
</p>
<p>Not liking either of the choices, Hinata was about to leave and look for another class when she found a small arrow at the bottom corner of the screen. Pressing the button, she watched as the screen changed, the two classes fading away, only to be replaced by one class in dark red lettering—the words unique in front of the class name.</p>
<p>
  <b>Unique </b>
  <b>Class: Kunoichi Rōnin</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>A mix of assassination, stealth, and combat, the Kunoichi Rōnin is a Ninja without a lord or master. Unlike other Kunoichi classes, however, this class allows you also to use far more combat-oriented skills and perks. Their weapons most commonly include a katana, metallic claws, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and makibishi spikes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Class Restriction: </b>
  <em>All requirements fulfilled.</em>
</p>
<p>Knowing the class was unique, and only one person could choose it, Hinata accepted the class as quickly as she could. Breathing a small sigh of relief as a checkmark appeared before the screen changed once again.</p>
<p>
  <b>[</b>
  <b>Choose Faction]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Order</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Good, Evil, Dark, Light, none of the matters. Only balance and order in the universe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction</b>
  <b> Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Order is Chosen, you immediately become sworn enemies with the Chaos faction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Chaos</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Evil, Good, Light, Dark, bone of that matters, only Chaos and a love for creating mayhem in the universe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction</b>
  <b> Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Chaos is Chosen, you immediately become sworn enemies with the Order faction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Good</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Becoming a hero and helping people is your dream; either that or justice is the chosen path. A long and hard road that almost always ends in death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction </b>
  <b>Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Good is chosen, you immediately dislike the Evil, Dark, and Chaos faction but won't become enemies unless provoked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Evil</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Becoming a villain or destroying the world, neither truly matter unless a paycheck or an agenda is getting accomplished... Except, of course, for those that are insane, unpredictability is just one of their many talents.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Evil is chosen, you immediately dislike or outright loath the Good and Light factions and can attack, deceive, or create schemes... But that all depends on your mood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Light</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Light, angels, priests, and other holy classes or light magic is used and revered by this faction. Inspiring leaders and people to join and worship their chosen God or power.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Light is Chosen, you immediately loath and feel disgusted towards anything that has to do with the Dark and Chaos faction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Dark</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>Power above all else is what the Dark faction desires, and if using demonic forces, souls, or desecrating, even the most sacred rules or creeds allow them to do it. Then so be it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Dark is chosen, you immediately loath and feel disgusted for the Light faction. However, in return for going to such terrible lengths for power, almost all factions hate you and will only choose to work with the Dark faction as a last resort if other options have failed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction: Neutral</b><br/>
<b>Description: </b>
  <em>What other factions believe, fight, or desire don't truly matter to the Neutral faction—only money, interest, and, more often than not, information.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faction Restriction: </b>
  <em>If Neutral is chosen, you have the option to be temporarily hired by a faction and can trade or sell items to any of the factions without any limitations. However, those who choose to become Neutral can never leave the faction and cannot join a different one.</em>
</p>
<p>With no hesitation, Hinata chose the neutral faction, liking how similar it was to the hidden villages, and the only restriction being the inability to leave the faction. A far better condition compared to the other factions and becoming forced to be enemies with some of them.</p>
<p>
  <b>"For those know done with picking a class and faction, your status is now available. All you need to do is think of the word status in your mind. It will appear, and you can see your name, titles, stats, skills, perks, and currency balance."</b>
</p>
<p>Following the Administrators words, Hinata thought status and watched as the screen closed, then reopened, showing her information.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Status</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Name: Hinata Hyuga | Lvl. 1 (0/100)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Title: The Kunoichi Without a Lord</b><br/>
<b>Race: Human</b><br/>
<b>Faction: Neutral</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Strength: F</b><br/>
<b>Agility: F</b><br/>
<b>Spirit: F</b><br/>
<b>Mind: F</b><br/>
<b>Luck: F</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rank Cards: 0</b><br/>
<b>Currency Balance: 0</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[No skills listed or available]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[No perks listed or available]</b>
</p>
<p><b>"For those still confused, here's what the stats do."</b> The two stadium screens rippled, then switched to a list.</p>
<p>
  <b>Strength - </b>
  <em>This stat increases your strength, physique, and resistance to diseases or poisons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Agility - </b>
  <em>This stat increases your flexibility, balance, and dodging capability.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spirit - </b>
  <em>This stat increases your energy and is now the source of power for your abilities and, for certain people, bloodlines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mind - </b>
  <em>This stat increases your mental fortitude, pain tolerance, and skill learning ability.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luck - </b>
  <em>This stat increases the chance of loot drops, better chest rarity, and has almost impossible odds of less than 0.0001% chance to cheat death.</em>
</p>
<p><b>"The only way to increase your stats is with a Rank Card, which can be gained from a reward, a drop, or maybe a chest when completing a floor in the tower. A word of precaution, the higher your stats become. The more Rank Cards you'll need when upgrading your stats. Now..."</b> The administrator waved her hand once more, this time causing a large black portal to open up in the middle of the stadium. The frame of it square and going high into the sky, almost looking like an open door. <b>"Step through here, and the game will officially start."</b></p>
<p>Hinata shot up from her seat and ran towards the portal, other people all over the stadium doing the same. Everyone wanting to start as soon as possible and strengthen themselves before the other person.</p>
<p>Within a minute, Hinata made it to the portal, having dodged and passed by many people, but still only arriving after thousands had already gone through. Making a small jump, she went through the portal and found herself standing in a large area with stone floors and walls—a ceiling with a similar stone showing the second floor above them.</p>
<p><em>What now? </em>Hinata looked around, not seeing anything or anyone leaving the room.</p>
<p>"FOUND IT!" Someone shouted, not even ten feet away from Hinata, pulling aside part of the wall, revealing yet another portal. This one with the words "Floor 1" engraved on a sign above it.</p>
<p>
  <b>Congratulations on finding the first floor. Before entering, either make a group or choose to go in solo. If you don't, keep in mind that you can't create or join a group again until floor 5.</b>
</p>
<p>Hinata quickly read the message that popped up on the screen then closed it, choosing to ignore it. She wasn't ready to trust anyone here in the tower, let alone form a group with strangers that would need to watch her back. That would be far more stress than she needed, and without knowing the rules of the game or who was in which faction, it just wasn't worth the risk.</p>
<p>Bypassing the people forming groups, Hinata walked into the portal.</p>
<p>
  <b>XxXxXxX</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N) So that was it, the next chapter will be the first floor. Which, of course, will probably be longer, most likely around 4-5k words. This chapter was just to get things started.</p>
<p>Anyway, Review or PM me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>